


Obsequious and Domineering

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think this is fluff, Izuo - Freeform, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Possessive Boyfriends who are also in denial about their actual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: There's no reason for Shizuo to want or love anything other Izaya. For Muzuki-chan





	

Jealousy was a far too common and boring an emotion to feel, Izaya thought to himself as he watched the muscles in Shizuo’s shoulder and back begin to shift. Shadows turned the simple movements into a strange sort of bluff, making the muscles seem larger than they were, but somehow less powerful. Like this, Shizuo looked rather normal.

 

Izaya stifled his laugh and recrossed his legs awkwardly beneath the sheets. The beast hadn’t noticed that he’s no longer in the bed yet, having kidnapped the top sheet out from under the blanket before taking up residence in a chair just outside of arms reach from the bed. Like a scientist, Izaya scrutinised every inch of Shizuo as he sleepily flopped his arm around in search of a cigarette. 

 

The hard corners of the cardboard box pressed against Izaya’s hands as he squeezed it, but he didn’t make a sound. What sort of idiot would want a cigarette when he was so close by? Granted, Izaya wasn’t actually in the bed, but Shizuo didn’t know that. Why reach for a cigarette when you dance with a different, more pleasurable sort of death?

 

Shizuo ran his palm along the mattress slowly and to the bedside table, then reached off the bed and to the floor. The blanket slipped further down his waist and to his hips, showcasing the fresh, pink indents Izaya’s teeth had left on the gentle rise where Shizuo’s buttocks met his lower back. The sight was enough to send fragments of memories rushing through Izaya’s mind, but he fought the urge to move back to the bed and search for the matching set he’d left on Shizuo’s thighs.

 

Wasn’t it better to gasp for more, than it was to breathe in such a terrible poison, or taste such a artificial sweetness? Surely, Izaya’s touch should be more addictive, more entrancing, than something as short lived as a cigarette, or as sickly as a sweet. 

 

With a large sigh, Shizuo gave up the search and rolled onto his back. His chest rose and fell, trying its hardest to hypnotise Izaya, and he covered his face with the crook of his elbow. Scratches, bites, and hickeys littered his skin, marbling it in the most possessive of ways. Anyone who was fortunate enough to see Shizuo shirtless would know that he was owned, and would (hopefully) be so afraid of whoever was able to tame the beast that they wouldn’t act on their baser instincts.

 

Not that Izaya was possessive, of course. It was just that Izaya was the only one who was allowed to touch, kiss, taste, or explore Shizuo. No other human would be able to survive, so it was more out of duty than anything else that Izaya would satiate any thirst he perceived Shizuo to have. There was simply no telling how a normal human would react to the featherlight touches, pleas, and earnest glances Shizuo would dole out.

 

The cardboard box in Izaya’s hands crumpled slightly, pinching his skin and threatening its contents. There was no way that Shizuo was pretending to enjoy the way Izaya treated him, so it was bizarre that he wasn’t as addicted to Izaya as Izaya was to-

 

“‘Zaya?” Shizuo’s sleep riddled voice creaked out Izaya’s name as his arm reached back out away from his face and toward the bedside table. With his face no longer hidden, Izaya could see that Shizuo’s eyes were closed and a small frown was forming on his lips.

 

Shizuo’s hand ran along the bedside table, finding nothing and only causing his frown to deepen further. Even when he found his lighter, he ignored it as though it were nothing more than an annoyance. 

 

“Shizu-chan.”

 

At hearing his name, Shizuo’s hand stopped moving and his head turned toward where Izaya was sitting. Slowly, as though it were the last thing he wanted to do, Shizuo opened his eyes and blinked in Izaya’s direction.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Looking for something?” Izaya asked sweetly, pulling the box of cigarettes out from beneath the blanket and dangling them out in front of him. 

 

Shizuo’s eyebrows knit in confusion, struggling to understand why it was that Izaya thought he was searching for his cigarettes, and held out a hand.

 

“Come back to bed.” His cheeks glowed at his own words, the implication embarrassing him unintentionally. With a cough, Shizuo scowled and let his hand drop to the mattress. “Can’t have you walking around by yourself...”

 

“Don’t you want a cigarette?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’ve been looking for them, haven’t you?”

 

“Huh?” Shizuo rolled his entire body over to that he could face Izaya, and watched him with a strange expression. “No I wasn’t.”

 

Izaya’s face twisted, a sinister smile cracking his face in half as he tried to hide his confusion. After a moment, the realisation of what Shizuo had been looking for hit him, and his cheeks began to darken.

 

“What’s wrong with your face?”

 

Caught short and with no acceptable reply, Izaya gripped the box of cigarettes tightly. He glared at Shizuo with every ounce of hate he had left for him, but received what sounded suspiciously like a giggle in response. How was it that this monster was such an idiot? 

 

Out of patience, Izaya drew his hand backward, then threw the box at Shizuo’s face as hard as he could manage. It hit his nose before bouncing off, leaving a laughing beast in its wake. As Izaya stumbled off and fought not to trip in the sheets he was dragging with him, he ignored Shizuo’s confused laughter from the bed and muttered angrily under his breath. 

 

“I hope you smoke all of them and die, bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muzuki! Congrats on finishing your essay! (School is important!!!)


End file.
